Soothing NightMares
by Nora Frost ' 1 with the pen
Summary: sets after returning from N-land. every one of the charmings are sleeping peacefully except one. how will Emma sooth Henry after having a nightmare. rated K i mean there is not one curse in this story. ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

A/N ; First OUAT fanfic so please be supportive

Soothing nightmares

After saving Henry and returning from neverland, the charming family all lived in mary's apartment and sense there is just two beds Snow shared her bed with Charming and Emma shared her bed with Henry. She was sleeping soundly in a night of November and I wish I could say that on both but Henry was having an unpleasant nightmare. He murmured something in his sleep witch awoke Emma. She turned and saw Henry drowning in his sweat and frowning murmuring "no, please don't" Emma stroke his hair and whispered "Henry? Switee ?" she shook his arm gently trying to wake him up. He woke up in a split second and looked up at her "Mom?" she smiled liking her new nickname "it's okay switee, it was just a bad dream" she tried to sooth him but he was still pancing, she sighed "do you wanna talk about it?" he nodded and took a shaky breath before starting. "I dreamt that Peter was here. I was sleeping and when I woke up he was standing there. I turned to you and you were gone. And the door was closed. I ran to it but it was locked and he was holding the key and in the other hand a sowrd. He starting coming more and more near me" he had tears in his eyes. She could see it from the dime light coming from the lamp she opened a while. "he was close inof to hold the sowrd against my throat. I called out for you but no one answered and…" at this point he started crying "shhh.." she soothed and wiped away his tears "come here" she opened her arms and he hugged her, resting his head on her chest. She wrapped her arms around him "it's okay" she said stroking his hair slowly "It was just a dream. I'm right here and I am not going anywhere soon" "mom, I'm scared" he said between sobs, she held him up and cups his face forcing him to look her in the eye "don't be. I'm not letting anything hurt you and I am decently not letting anyone take you away from me, not again they won't" he hugged her, hiding his face in her neck. She welcomed the embrace and wrapped her arms around him "thank you, mum" she smiled "You are very very welcome Swittee "


	2. important massage

this is something you need to hear

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

Take care and spread the word, or we will lose out freedoms to express ourselves on the Internet! Repost it on your stories, forums, blogs, anywhere! JUST MAKE IT KNOW! WE HAVE TO STOP THIS!


End file.
